The Search for Emrys
by Galaya
Summary: After returning home, Arthur decides to look for Emrys. Morgana sees a perfect time to attack Camelot. With Merlin facing problems of his own, will he be able to protect Camelot? Possibly a reveal fic. Sequel to Irony of Secrets.
1. Home and Stories

**The Search for Emrys**

Galaya

**There was a mess-up in this chapter, so I fixed it. I forgot a couple sentences.**

Chapter 1: Home and Stories

Merlin woke up as light streamed through his window. His friends were due to return today. They'd most likely be wondering now where he, Emrys, was. Well, all but Gwen and Gwaine, who now knew his secret.

In their absence, Agravaine's betrayal had been discovered. Apparently, he had been executed merely three days before Merlin had come home. He had been seen riding out to meet Morgana and seen plotting with her. Merlin was relieved; it meant Morgana would have lost her inside source.

Gaius had covered for Merlin's absence by saying the wound had gotten infected. Not that anyone noticed. Merlin really didn't have much to do with anyone in Camelot but Gaius, Arthur, Gwen, and the knights. Everyone else just went on with their daily lives and didn't care about how Merlin was faring. Agravaine's reveal also directed attention away from Merlin. He and Gaius had decided they would say he had been up and walking for a couple days. It might be a bit suspicious if he recovered on the day they returned. No one would notice the fact that none had actually seen him walking around.

He stood and winced slightly as his weight shifted to his injured leg. Merlin hadn't been able to fully heal his leg so it still hurt a bit. Only Gwaine knew that he had been injured, and the knight had promised not to even say that Emrys had been injured.

"Are you up, Merlin?" Gaius called.

Walking down the stairs, Merlin responded, "Would I be walking if I weren't up?"

"The knights, Arthur, and Gwen arrived a couple minutes ago. And they're quite eager to see you. By the way, what did you do with the amulet?"

"Oh! I still have it on!"

The warlock hastily pulled the healing amulet off and felt a dull ache in his side. Looking down, he discovered there was the slightest trace of a wound.

'I got used to not hurting,' Merlin thought. 'Well, besides my leg.'

"Why don't you get dressed and put that with your book and whatever else magical you have?" Gaius suggested.

Merlin nodded and did just that. This time, when he came out of his room, Gaius handed him some bread to eat and he headed out to see his friends.

He decided to go see if they were in the council room first. When he slipped in, Merlin found that they indeed were. Arthur saw Merlin slip in.

"Ah, Merlin. How're you feeling?" the King inquired.

"Better," Merlin answered. This was true; after traveling for so long, it felt good to be home. "How'd it go?"

Merlin, of course, already knew the answer to that. But it was best to feign ignorance, which was something Merlin was good at.

"Surprising," Arthur said. "But we now have a strong alliance with Ebycul."

Merlin knew it was alight to ask what had happened here in the council room. Arthur had constructed a story that left out any mention of Emrys.

"What happened?" he questioned. He was curious to hear Arthur's lie.

"We ended up battling the sorcerer who sent the assassins. His name was Aiden Raejed. We defeated him and won an alliance with Ebycul's king, King Niarchon," Arthur told.

"So, it wasn't very exciting. No griffons, or dragons, or sidhe?"

"Sidhe? What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Basically, did anything interesting happen?"

"Aiden resided in a castle in a giant cavern. I've never seen a cave so large."

'I have. Kilgharah's old cave underneath Camelot,' Merlin thought.

"I need to prepare for the feast tonight. And Merlin, find Agravaine, would you?" Arthur ordered.

"Er, Arthur?" Merlin started. "Agravaine's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone?'" the King asked, puzzled.

Merlin told his master what Gaius had told him. Arthur was shocked and angry.

"How dare he! He was my uncle! My mother's brother!" Arthur yelled.

"Think of what happened with the Black Knight, Tristan du Bois. He blamed Uther, and you, for Ygraine's death. Not that you are to blame! But grief does that! It makes people angry and they look for someone to blame," reasoned Merlin.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's not your fault. You're upset. I understand."

"You suspected him, didn't you? When Gaius was captured, you said he was to blame."

"Both Gaius and I did. He once came in and asked Gaius a suspicious question. One that sounded like something Morgana would want to know," Merlin explained.

"What was it?" queried the King.

"I don't remember. It was soon after Lancelot's sacrifice."

"Oh. You never told me."

"You wouldn't have believed me. He was your family."

"What is it with my family and betrayal, revenge?"

"Seems all of you like getting your own way, and not blaming yourselves."

"Hey!"

"Not _you_! Well, not anymore. You're the most forgiving of your family. Gwen's certainly has done you good."

"Is that a compliment, _Mer_lin?" Arthur teased.

"Yes," Merlin confirmed, surprising his master. "You're a good king. Better than your father."

"Are you insulting my father?"

"No, complimenting you."

"You really are a good friend, Merlin. I sometimes don't think I deserve your friendship."

Merlin looked over.

"Maybe not. But I'm not going anywhere. What actually happened in Ebycul?"

Arthur laughed and told Merlin the entire truth.

**How do you like my first chapter? Please review!**

**Next chapter: And so the search begins**

**Chapter Preview: Merlin begins to discover new problems.**


	2. And so the search begins

**The Search for Emrys**

Galaya

**Just so you don't get confused, thoughts are surrounded by '' and what people say is surrounded by "".**

Chapter 2: And so the search begins

Merlin found listening to Arthur's side of the story quite enjoyable. That is, until Arthur mention he wished to look for Emrys.

'I'm right here, you clotpole,' the warlock thought. "And where do you plan to look for him?"

"I'm not going to be doing the searching. You are," Arthur answered.

'What! How am I supposed to look for myself?' the warlock wondered.

"Me! Why me!" Merlin asked.

"You're a servant. No one will suspect you. Except… Emrys did know you were injured."

"Word does get around."

'Of course I knew I was inured!' Merlin thought.

Suddenly, Merlin's vision shifted. He let out a yelp of surprise and quickly covered his eyes. Arthur glanced over at him, confused.

"Merlin?" he inquired.

"I'm alright. Just got something in my eyes."

He rubbed his eyes, pretending to have dust in his eyes. Merlin turned so his back was to Arthur and opened his eyes. Colors were dulled, though everything was in sharper focus than normal.

"Guess I should just go around asking people if they know someone called Emrys." Merlin said.

"Don't be stupid. You know, maybe I shouldn't trust you with this…" replied the King.

On the inside, Merlin was relieved. But instead of saying as such, he asked "You do know you are a prat, don't you?"

"Still think I'm a prat?"

"Yes."

"_Mer_lin!"

"Yes, sire?"

"Get out!"

"Yes, sire."

Merlin was relieved to get out of Arthur's chambers, as his eyes still hadn't returned to normal. He instantly ran into Gwen.

"Merlin! Sorry, I didn't think… what's wrong with your eyes?" she questioned.

"My magic's acting up again," he whispered.

"Oh. Er…"

"I'm going to try to avoid anyone until this wears off. If Arthur asks, I'm helping Gaius."

"Okay."

Just then, they heard Arthur approaching the doors to his chambers.-

Arthur was surprised; Merlin had left quickly, as if relied to get out of there. Usually, the servant would give a creative retort often including an insult.

'I don't think I said anything offensive,' Arthur thought. 'Huh.'

The King strode out of his chambers to nearly run into Gwen.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't worry, you didn't _actually_ run into me, like Merlin did," she assured him.

"Er, do you know where Merlin went? He left in a hurry."

"Oh, er, Merlin said that he had just remembered that, er, Gaius wanted him to gather herbs. And he wanted to do that before he forgot again."

"Oh."

"What are you going to be doing today?" queried Gwen.

"I have the council hen I'm planning on trying to figure out who Emrys is," Arthur told her.

'Uh-oh. I'll bet Merlin didn't like that,' the Future Queen supposed.

"Well, good luck," she said half-heartedly.

"I'd better go…"

"Yeah."

Arthur departed down the hall. Gwen stood and watched until Arthur was out of sight, then gestured to Merlin, who was hiding behind the wall.

"Thanks, Gwen," the warlock sighed in relief.

"You're my friend, Merlin. Even if you are Emrys," Gwen replied. "You'd better find a way to turn your eyes back. Even I find it strange to see you with golden eyes and I've known about it for weeks."

"I find it strange to know that you and Gwaine are now aware of my magic."

"Gwaine knows?"

"He found out in the rock fall. My cowl fell off and I was too preoccupied to care."

"With what?"

"One of the rocks crushed my leg. I managed to heal it… mostly."

"Mostly?"

"It still hurts and I'm limping slightly, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh. I hadn't. Now that you tell me, though…"

"It's obvious."

"A lot of things about you are like that," the Future Queen noted.

"I know. It makes it easier to explain my magic to someone who knows me. Thanks again!" Merlin called as he turned away, golden eyes shining with gratitude.

The warlock avoided everyone until he reached the Court Physician's chambers.

"Gaius?" he called out.

"What is it, Merlin?" was the reply.

"Umm… maybe you could help me work this out?"

"Work what out?"

The physician turned around to look at his ward. It took him a moment to realize what was wrong. When he did, his eyes widened in surprise. Merlin's eyes were bright gold and he didn't appear to be using a spell.

"Merlin! Your…!" he started.

"I know. My eyes." He warlock interrupted.

"Did anyone see?"

"Just Gwen. And she already knows about this. She found out weeks ago."

"Can you tell that your eyes have changed?"

"Yes. Everything's in a bit sharper detail, but the colors are dulled slightly. But I can see if someone's awake, asleep, alive or dead and if they have magic or not. It's been happening for a couple weeks. Oh, I can also make it happen on purpose. "

"Hmm… perhaps you should just stay away from everyone until it wears of or cast a spell to hide it," suggested Gaius.

"In which case I'll have to avoid all reflective surfaces. But it sounds like the wiser choice. Gwen told Arthur I was gathering hers for you," Merlin responded.

"Perhaps

You should. It would be an excuse to get away from Camelot for a while and I am in need of more supplies."

Merlin nodded and headed up to his room. Then stopped and looked back at his mentor.

"Oh, Gaius? Should I do the spell out there or in here?" he questioned.

"Either will be fine, I believe. Now, I need to get back to work," answered Gaius.

The warlock rummaged in his room, looking for his bag. Once he found it, he went over to his bed and kneeled down. Merlin reached under his bed to get his spell book. After retrieving it, he stood up and began flipping through it for a spell of concealment. It wasn't hard to find.

"Cuddio y lliw fy llygaid glas," he muttered, memorizing the spell.

Merlin returned the book to its hiding place, grabbed his bag, and headed out to the forest.

**Second chapter complete! This is somewhat of a filler chapter, but it does begin a couple plot points.**

**Next chapter: Plotting again**

**Chapter preview: There is the return of a character that did not appear in **_**Irony of Secrets**_**.**


	3. Plotting again

**The Search for Emrys**

Galaya

**The other day I was thinking about how there was the spoiler about an enemy returning. I hav never believed that Aithusa is evil and Mordred didn't return. So I was who did. I believe that the returning evil character is Morgana. She _returned_ from the dead, after all.**

Chapter 3: Plotting again

Agravaine had not come in eleven days. Morgana had begun to worry he'd been caught. The witch didn't know if Arthur had returned yet. Perhaps she should attack before too long, in case they hadn't. An idea struck her.

Gathering some clay, she began to kneed it until it was soft. She then sculpted it into the shape of a bird.

"Yr wyf yn eich bywyd," she incanted.

Feathers emerged from the clay sculpture. It opened its eyesand lookedup at its creater. The witch plucked a feather. She carried the bird into her hovel and grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. Morgana placed the feather intothe water. Then she put the bowl over the small fire in her home.

"Gadewych i mi gael llygaid aderyn hwd."

The water boiled and the feather disintigrated. An image apeared on the waer's surface, showing what the sculpture bird saw. Morgana smirked as she sent the bird to Camelot.

**Well, there you have it. A short chapter. The next will be longer. Credit for the inspiration to begin updating again goes to Iozzabluebell.**


	4. Discussions

The Search for Emrys

Galaya

**Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Discussions<p>

Merlin sighed as he walked through the corridors. Why did Arthur have to decide to look for "Emrys?" The King always had tomake things more complicated. Why did he choose now to stop being so oblivious? Right when Merlin was counting on it?

The warlock was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the maid rushing towards him.

"Whoa!" Gwen exclaimed as they colided.

"Sorry!" Merlin said quickly.

"That's alright; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Neither was I."

"I was ust on my way to find you. I was hoping to talk about... well, you know. Your _gifts_?"

She whispered the last part. Merlin glanced around before replying.

"I know a place where we can talk in private."

* * *

><p>"One thing that I've been wondering is why you chose to disguise yourself with the name 'Emrys"?" Gwen started.<p>

Merlin chucked, "I couldn't think of anything better at the time."

"So you just used a random name that popped into your head?"

"No! 'Emrys', in a way, _is_ my name. At least, to those with magic."

"What do you mean? What does 'Emrys' mean?"

"I don't know what it means, if anything, but almost all of those with magic know the name 'Emrys."

"Why would they know your name?"

"I'm, I guess you could say, rather important to those withmagic. Either as a savior or a enemy."

The maid looked confused, "Savior? I understand what you mean by enemy, but _savior_?"

"Um... how should I explain this? I'm not normal by any standards; magical or not. There is an ancient prophecy about us, all of us here in Camelot. It's my destiny to protect Arthur and help bring peace and prosperity to all," Merlin sighed. "That's not nearly as easy as it sounds. Athur's constantly getting himself into trouble and I have to keep him from getting killed, my magic from getting revealed, and Camelot from falling. All the while keeping up my facade as an idiot servant intact and defeating the latest threat to Camelot. _And_... I think I should stop there. I could go on for ages. Any more questions?"

"Yes. Back when we first encounteredyou as 'Emrys', you said that your vision was acting strangly. What did you mean?" "

"When my spell rebounded back to me, durring my fight with Verin, it didn't have the same effect on me as it would have on him, seeing as it was my own magic. The spell was supposed to blind him. It ended up just giving me a new way to view the world. It took me a while to realise that. Once I did, I started experimenting and I can now do it on will."

"How many times have you saed Arthur, Camelot, or someone else in Camelot?"

"If I were to tell you about all the times, we'd be here for at least a day. I've saved Arthur alone probably around a hundred times. That's not counting all the attacks on Camelot in which I had to keep the prat alive!"

"Why do you stay if living here is as frustrating as you say?" Gwen frowned slightly.

"I guess it's just because Camelot has become my home. And all of you are here. As much of a prat as he can be, Arthur is my friend. Just as you and the Knights are. Speaking of Knights, I should tell you, whilewe were fighting Aedin, Gwaine found out about my magic."

"Gwaine knows?"

"Now. It feels good not to have to lie to you two.I wish Arthur knew."

"Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Someday. Maybe. Hopefully."

"What's stopping you? I'm sure we could get Arthur to understand. Then, perhaps you wouldn't have to hide anymore!"

"It's just that. I'm so used to hiding the truth, that having everyone know would make me feel too exposed. It's unnerving just having you and Gwaine know. I've gotten used to Gaius knowing, but that's because he found out the moment we met. Have you ever kept a secret from someone? For years? One that could possibly come back to hurt you or one of your friends if revealed to the wrong person? And then one of your closest friends finds out? It is quite uncomfortable. You never have any idea of how you friends are going to react when you reveal that you've lied to them," Merlin sighed and leaned his head back. "I'm afraid of someday seeing betrayal shinng in someone's eyes when I reveal my magic. You are so lucky Gwen."

"Why did you chose magic in the first place? Especially if having it is that stressful. Or stop using it?"

"I was born with my magic. My mother realised that I had meerly days after I was born. Apparently, she couldn't figure out why things in our home were randomly floating. As for why I don't simply stop; I can't. I've tried before. It'll work for a couple days, and then I'll accidently use my magic again. As I said, I'm not like other sorcerers."

"Is it ever... uncomfortable... knowing that?"

"Yes, very. When I was younger, before I came to Camelot, I thought that I was some sort of monster. Everyone said that magic was evil, and I had magic. Only my mother ever told me otherwise. It's lonely to be the only one like you."

"Well, I'll always be here if you need to talk to someone," promised Gwen.

The warlock smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Morgana scowled in annoyance as she watched the scene on the surface of the water.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, on to the next chapter! This story will follow the show, to some degree.<strong>

**I haven't done this since _Irony of Secrets_, but here is the chapter preview: Morgana has a new problem.**

**Reviews?**


	5. New Plans and a New Ally

The Search for Emrys

Galaya

**`I noticed while reading through my previous chapters that I repeated myself with Merlin telling Gwen that Gwaine knew. Oh well, that could be blamed on a bit of forgetfulness. I mean, learning that your friend has magic might make you a bit forgetful.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: New Plans and a New Ally<p>

'I should have known,' Morgana scowled. 'How could I have let that slip past me? That is going to set me back quite a ways. I should've incorporated hearing into that spell.'

The witch canceled the spell. Off in Camelot, her bird tumbled from the sky as she destroyed its life.

Merlin and Gwen heard the bird crash to the ground. They stood up, startled, and looked over to where the noise had come from. They crept over and saw… a lump of clay.

Merlin reached inside himself and used his new sight. The clay shone with fading magic.

"Whatever this is, it was enchanted. But the spell must have been canceled; the magic's fading," the warlock told Gwen.

"Oh. Strange. I hope that this doesn't mean that we just alerted Morgana of your magic."

"I hope not. That would be very bad."

"I think that's an understatement," a voice behind them said.

They turned to see Sir Leon standing behind them. Merlin paled.

"Sir- Sir Leon! Er, what are you doing here?" he choked.

"I could ask you the same thing but I believe I already know," the Knight answered. He appeared calm and even a bit amused. "Who would believe it? I certainly never would have guessed that you of all people have magic, Merlin."

"You… I don't! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"I think you do, Merlin. I've no intention of turning you in. I've long thought that not all magic could be bad. The Druids saved my life. And that sorcerer, Emrys, saved our lives. Do you know him by any chance?"

Gwen and Merlin glanced at each other, and then proceeded to burst out laughing. Leon just had a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Do I _know_ Emrys?" Merlin chuckled. "Yes and no."

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"_I_ am 'Emrys'!"

"Oh." The Knight looked a bit embarrassed at this, as it became obvious to him that this was indeed true. "So, who else knows about you, _Emrys_?"

Merlin winced. He didn't really like being called by his Druidic name.

"First, please don't call me that. I don't necessarily like being called 'Emrys'. It unsettles me, to tell the truth. You're obviously aware that Gwen knows. Gwaine and Gaius also know. Though Gwaine found out back in Ebycul."

"I should've guessed that Gwaine knew. Did Lancelot know, by any chance?"

Merlin looked at the ground, not wanting to answer.

"He did… didn't he?" Gwen queried gently.

The warlock nodded, grief for his friend coming to the surface.

"He was a good friend," Merlin sighed. "If only he hadn't sacrificed himself."

The other two voiced their agreement. Lancelot had indeed been a good, and loyal, friend.

* * *

><p>Morgana walked through crowded streets, ignoring all of the people around her. She was entirely focused on her destination.<p>

A young man looked up at her as she stopped in front of him.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"You are Cullaig, are you not?" she asked.

"I am indeed. What do you need?"

"I need someone to infiltrate Camelot and gather information on someone called Emrys."

"I will gather information for you, at a price."

"Name your price…"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
